


dull facts and boring things

by laikaspeaks



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikaspeaks/pseuds/laikaspeaks
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on Julia Argent and Carmen Sandiego.1. Carmen has muscles, and Julia is a disaster gay.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	dull facts and boring things

"Halt!" Julia trained her ACME-issued stun gun an unexpected target - one Carmen Sandiego. She did her best to keep her voice steady and firm. "Carmen Sandiego, you're under arrest for breaking and entering."

"Uhh - heck - uh, now's not really the time, Jules. Raincheck?" Carmen Sandiego was straining under the weight of a 500-year-old Qing-dynasty vase almost as tall as she was, her chin just barely resting on the gilded rim. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Please put that down. As I'm sure you know, that is a priceless antiquity." Sandiego's trademark red coat was nowhere to be seen, traded for a more casual ensamble: a red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, torn jeans, and red converse. Not characteristic of her behavior during any heist on record, which suggested that this was an impromptu break-in - also not Sandiego's MO. What on earth was she doing here so unprepared?

Did it matter if Julia was supposed to be arresting her regardless?

Sandiego adjusted her grip, drawing Julia's attention almost against her will. The muscles in Carmen's forearms, biceps, and shoulders were well-defined. As expected of an expert freeclimber and professional thief. Unfortunately Sandiego clearly noticed the line of her gaze because she smirked, her eyes glittering impishly. Julia felt her ears heat. 

"I guess we're at an impasse. If you knock me out I'll probably -" those muscles tensed against the weight, and the vase swayed disconcertingly, "- drop this. That would be a shame."

"Yes." Julia was rapidly realizing that her mouth had gone dry, and there was No Heterosexual Explanation.

Damn.

This was an unfortunate development.


End file.
